Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to field dressing devices and more particularly pertains to a new big game field dressing device for expediting the gutting and cleaning of big game.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of field dressing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, field dressing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a device for holding the carcass of an animal in a selected position for removing skin from the carcass of the animal having a horizontal bench like platform supported by multiple legs. The animal which is to be skinned is placed on the horizontal platform with each of the four legs of the animal having attachment means to one each of four arms which are angularly attached to the horizontal bench. The animal's legs are attached to the arms by adjustable chains or the like and the carcass is held securely in position while it is skinned. Another prior art includes a big game field-dressing kit that permits field-dressing a game animal on the ground and transporting the animal includes several pointed stakes that can be driven into the ground near the animal's head and rear legs. Each of the stakes has a flexible tie such as a rope or cable, and each flexible tie has a loop at the end distal from the stake. One or more of the stakes has notches that can receive the flexible tie after it is passed around the animal's neck, so that the stake acts as a handle for dragging the animal along the ground. Also, another prior art includes a game stabilizing device including a base with arms extending laterally from the base. Extending from the arms are elastic cords with connectors. The prior art may further include legs straps that are placed around the legs of the game. The base of the prior art is placed under the back of the game and the connectors are attached to the leg straps. Therefore, the game is stabilized and preventing swaying and the legs of the game are spread out so that a hunter may easily field dress the animal. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new big game field dressing device.